The Trouble With Imps
"A mighty flame followeth a tiny spark" ~ Dante Alighieri Prologue It began late one night in a research lab owned by the ISDF, a team of scientists had been working on an experimental device that would utilize the dangerous Twilight Force into a source of renewable energy: it was the hopes of these scientists that the device could act as a conductor of the Twilight Force and power entire cities. Yet as the device was activated the scientists knew something had went wrong, a massive explosion sent many of them crashing across the room and the device tore open, releasing sparks of Twilight Force that danced around the room like lightning. To make matters even worse a tiny figure emerged from the device, seeming to have been born from the lightning and developing vaguely humanoid features as it spread tiny wings and flew into the night - cackling madly as ISDF troops arrived to try and secure the device and prevent further damage to the surrounding area.. the tiny figure evading their notice in the panic. ****** In a field so far untouched by the progress of humanity walked an alien girl, humming to herself as she searched the ground in the moonlight. Her body, hair, and clothes were pink, glowing with a feeble light. Her attention was suddenly caught by a small, purple flower, which she stooped down and collected, adding it to the growing armful of flowers she held. "Earth flowers are so pretty!" she said to herself. With childlike abandon, she strolled through the field, with a spring in her step, found a white flower, and plucked it. Suddenly the peace was disturbed as an angry buzzing sound filled the air, like a nest of wasps, the source soon revealing itself as a ball of energy darted across the field - falling to the ground nearby and forming into a tiny vaguely Pegacorn form, looking around with mischievous eyes, as well as hunger.. though it didn't seem too fond of the sights and sounds of nature, its body sparking with unstable energy as it growled slightly. "Ooh! Hey! Cute! Who're you?" asked the girl, stooping down to see the creature. The creature notices the way the girl seems to glow with unusual energy and instantly spreads tiny wings and tries to absorb the energy - only to hiss and recoil, clearly not impressed: the gesture is clear enough though.. it's not friendly. The girl didn't seem to notice, though. "I'm Nebula," she said cheerfully. "Who are you?" The creature doesn't answer, upon realizing the girl was not a source of energy the creature exposed sharp little claws and swiped at her - crackling with strange energy that seemed somewhat familiar to the Wisp, as if she had seen it before. Nebula jumped back, giggling. "Ooh! Are we playing tag? I'm the tag champion of the universe! Betcha can't catch me!" The creature growls and suddenly breaks into two halves - which quickly form into separate beings: the pair spread their wings and try to claw at the Wisp, yet they seem to recoil a little upon even the slightest contact, obviously whatever the Wisp was made from was akin to toxin for the vicious little creatures. "Wow! You can copy yourself!" exclaimed Nebula. "Uhm... would that be cheating?" The pair spark and hiss at Nebula before they see the armful of flowers, affording each other a look they cackle and unleash a small arc of lightning, frying the flowers - the pair landing nearby and laughing as they roll around. Nebula shouted and stumbled back in shock as the flowers burned to a crisp. She suddenly grew angry. "HEY!" she shouted. "That wasn't nice!" The pair sit up, one of them sticks its tongue out and makes faces at the Wisp while the other flies off - in search of something.. not seeming to care much about the other creature: both acting like malicious imps.. for all the Wisp knew they very well could be just that. "MEANIES!" cried Nebula, sending two small balls of pink magic from her palm towards the imps. One of the imps is sent tumbling back at the blast, the other however evades just enough to fly away like a strange bat into the night. "Hmph!" huffed Nebula, turning on her heel and beginning to march off. "Nasty little meanies," she grumbled. As Nebula turns and leaves the remaining imp suddenly bursts into a small pillar of smoke, a little charred patch left where it was - the other imp continuing to fly away into the distance.. Chapter 1 Less than a week later the scene shifts to a sunny afternoon in the realm known as the Wisp Kingdom, where it's current ruler, an orange wisp named Queen Corona, strolled through the castle gardens with Lilith Haniel, her succubus confidante from the neighboring kingdom. "What am I going to do with her?" asked Corona. "Well, if you really want the kid to stay, you'll have to tie her to the throne," said Lilith. "Nebula is a free spirit, and she'll always be that way." "I know," said Corona with a sigh. "It's just... I've held the throne since her parents- my sister and her husband- passed on. But I can't hold it forever." "You'll just have to wait until she's ready." "Ready?! She's a grown woman, but she acts like a child!" "And she'll likely be that way for the rest of her life," said Lilith. "Nebula may be a crazy optimist, but she is by no means stupid. One day, she'll have the strength she needs to rule this country. And on that day, she'll still be the same happy-go-lucky Nebula we know and love." "I hope you're right..." said Corona. Suddenly and without warning a buzzing sound fills the air, much like an advancing swarm of angry bees - the sound grows louder and louder as the source seems to get nearer with each passing moment: what appears to be a dark cloud sweeping overhead, crackling with energy. "What in Jevala's name is that?" exclaimed Corona. Lilith squinted. "I don't know." The dark cloud continues to pass overheard, the buzzing becoming angrier as a few tiny creatures drop from the cloud, landing on the ground nearby and sparking - a chunk of metallic material also lands nearby as the larger "cloud" disappears into the distance. The metallic material revealing a name printed on it: ISDF - the materials look somewhat similar to those used in modern Earth, damaged as if it had been ripped from a much larger structure.. by the looks of it some sort of power-armor or robot.. "What is this... thing?" asked Corona. Lilith frowned. "I think I know," she said, glaring at the letters "ISDF." Suddenly one of the tiny figures that fell gets up and latches onto the metallic material, causing sparks to fly as it splits into two identical figures and flies towards Corona and Lilith as if ready to attack: despite being so much smaller.. whatever it was, it wasn't friendly.. Corona leapt back; calling fire to her palms, she incinerated the small attackers. The flames swept over the imps, seeming to engulf them but before long the flames cleared to reveal the creatures suddenly glow like hot coals, the flames somehow absorbing into their tiny bodies - which crackled before they split into new figures - where two imps stood four now stand, closing in as they try to latch onto Corona's legs. Corona stepped back as they approached. "I got this," said Lilith, kicking at the creatures. The creatures spark angrily and start to change target, though they are no match for the much larger Lilith, soon disappearing in puffs of smoke - leaving only imp, which hisses and flaps its wings as it takes flight and points at Corona "bad light! bad light!". "Bad light?" asked Lilith. "No time to worry about that," said Corona, hurrying to the castle. "We've got a situation. We need to mobilize our soldiers." "Over those little... things?" asked Lilith. "C'mon- I would hardly call them a threat. I kicked them out quite easily." "You're welcome to try and beat an entire swarm of them," said Corona. "I reckon you'd get exhausted before you could even take out a small percentage of them." Suddenly a bright light emits from the sky and a glowing figure descends, resembling a man made out of solid gold - arms outstretched as he landed on the ground and spoke out: "I am afraid the situation is much more dire than you could possibly imagine..". Lilith tensed up, as if ready to fight, but Corona held out her arm. "Wait," she said, "who are you?" The figure holds out a hand and several orbs float around him, each one showing portions of the Wisp Kingdom being overrun by the vicious swarm ".. I am a friend.. here to tell you that these creatures are not of your world - they are the result of hubris by great men in the world of man.. the planet you know as Earth.. they feed on energy - like a plague of locusts.. yet there is one hope: the one you know as Nebula..". "I figured the Earth part," said Lilith, pointing angrily to the scrap metal labelled 'ISDF', "And I'd like to know why they're here. Are they invading Empyrea?" "No," said Corona, ignoring Lilith, "have you even met ''Nebula? She's too young... too immature..." "There are few people I have never met, Corona - though not all of them know me.. Nebula is young and she has much to learn yet she is the one most equipped to stop the spread of these creatures.." the golden figure replies, stopping suddenly as a spark appears next to him and an angry woman dressed in rags appears before the group, entering from a portal of her own. "Besides she was the one who brought them here in the first place - Twilight Imps.. that's what Earth's media is calling them now.. can you believe that? my people are now associated with those.. things!". Corona backed away slightly, overcome by the sudden, new arrivals. "I... er... well," she stuttered, trying to find words to say. "So who are you and why are you here?" asked Lilith, directing the question to both newcomers. "I am Aither, a *true* Imp from the island of Avalon - not the snot-nosed little brats that are currently spreading across space and time.." the woman replies. "My name is unimportant - Aither is correct however.. the one you call Nebula encountered some of these Twilight Imps on Earth and they tracked your world down through her.. they are surprisingly clever for their chaotic nature.. as for why Nebula is your only hope: she holds the one weakness these creatures have.. that of pure magic.." the golden figure states, showing the scene where Nebula and the imps first met via a large orb that forms via combining the orbs that had previously been floating around him. "There must be another way," said Corona. "Nebula isn't... she can't..." "I have faith in Nebula's ability," said Lilith, "but I'm afraid she isn't ready for something like this." "Then you shall come with us and aid her - you have asked several times now who I am.. the truth is I am the Golden Child: the embodiment of universal justice.. I have came before many that others have claimed were not ready.. yet they grew into great heroes.. besides: you say she is immature? this shall be a perfect chance to show her one of the most important lessons one can have in maturity.. responsibility.." the golden figure declares, opening a large portal behind himself as the orb disappears. "Stay, Corona," said Lilith. "Your kingdom needs you to rally an army. I'll go with these two to collect Nebula." Corona nodded. "Right." "Finally, let's go!" Aither snaps, flying into the portal - becoming a ball of energy in the process. "This shall take us to Nebula.. we will return.. try to contain the imps until we do.." the golden figure states, entering the portal himself. Yet as the three enter the portal, they come across not Nebula, but a different figure- a strikingly handsome wisp glowing with a faint, white light. His hollow eyes lingered on a glass of wine in his hand as he sat on an ornate throne. "Welcome, Aither, Lilith, Golden Child... I've something I'd like to discuss with you." Chapter 2 "What's this?!" demanded Lilith. "I thought you were taking us to Nebula!" "I was - however it appears this one has words to have with us beforehand - a creature of darkest intent.. I have faced many like it before.." Golden Child notes. "Yeah, so have I - just blast him already!" Aither snarls, still in her orb-form and buzzing like a hornet. "What good does striking first do us? we listen to what it has to say - then we leave.. if the dark one sees fit to strike.. then we will fight.." Golden Child states. "You insult me, Golden Child," said the man. "I am a being with far more class than that. I hold no allegiance to the darkness. Allow me to introduce myself." Finishing his glass, he placed it down on the arm of his throne and stood. He spread his arms and bowed. "I am Almagest, first King of the Wisp Kingdom, and the ancestor of your dear Nebula." "Do you take us for fools?" snarled Lilith. "Almagest died centuries ago." Almagest regarded Lilith for a moment before he sat down. Waving a hand over his goblet, he refilled it with magic, and took a sip. "My death," he said, "was greatly exaggerated. It is true that my wisp body shuffled off the mortal coil. Yet here I am, existing as something far more." He snapped his fingers, and three wine glasses appeared, floating before each of them. "Perhaps you'd enjoy a glass of wine while I speak of this matter with you? It concerns my beautiful grandaughter. Forming an orb of energy above his palm, Almagest lifted his hand aloft. Inside the sphere was an image of Nebula. Golden Child doesn't take the glass, simply staring ahead "..speak quickly Almagest, I am able to hear the truth of all beings.. as well as sense their lies.. do as you must then let us be on our way..". Aither on the other hand transforms into her humanoid form and looks between Almagest and Golden Child "..you cosmic types never make sense, those Twilight Imp things are going to destroy the Wisp Kingdom and you are just going to sit here and chat?". Golden Child nods a little "..we shall not be long.. I listen to all beings - keep it brief.." - looking to Almagest. Almagest nodded. "Time is meaningless in my domain. But if you so desire, I will make this short. You say you can detect lies, Golden Child? Then know I speak the truth when I say that the preservation of the Wisp Kingdom is in my best interests as well. Tell me, Golden Child... what do you know of the Unknown?" "Isn't that kind of contradictory?" asked Lilith. Almagest shook his head. "You misundertand me, succubus. I speak of an entity that has existed long before the Wisp Kingdom, and perhaps the Multiverse itself. To those who know of it's existence, it is spoken of as the Unknown." "I know what I must, Almagest - of the Unknown as well as the Unborn, there are a great many creatures that claim to of originated from beyond the Multiverse.. the ancients of Atlantis believed in a dark race that predated our universe.. who watched as life grew and became intent on erasing it.." Golden Child replied. "Okay, that's all really fascinating and all but we have more pressing matters right now than exchanging stories!" Aither growled. "My dear imp," said Almagest, "these ''stories are highly relevant. One could say that you are now a part of them." He took another sip of his wine. "Then what the hell is the Unknown and why should we even care?" asked Lilith. "The Unknown is one of many cosmic powers that you cannot fathom, Lilith," said Almagest, "and you should care because it's essence flows through Nebula's veins." "What?" asked Lilith. "You see, I am a mere fraction of the Unknown," said Almagest, "and I have passed it's power down through the royal bloodline of the Wisp Kingdom, right up until the birth of our dear Nebula. She has powers that she is not aware of. For the sake of the Wisp Kingdom, I intend to unlock them." "Blah, Blah.. evil gloating and mysterious plotting - secrets and lies, Goldie, secrets and lies!" Aither said, turning back into an energy ball and flickering around Golden Child. "No, he speaks the truth - yet now comes the question: why tell us? do you expect some sort of aid?" Golden Child replies, calmly. "No," said Almagest. "I'm telling you so that when I do what I must do to protect the Wisp Kingdom, you won't be taken by surprise. I do this not only for the Wisp Kingdom's own good, but for Nebula's... and admittedly, my own. There's no point in trying to hide it from you, Golden Lie Detector. I have my own ambitions. But despite that, you need my help." "Why the hell would we help you? Did you think we'd be stupid enough to let you help us?" snarled Lilith. Almagest regarded Lilith for a moment. Suddenly, a tendril of energy from his palm lashed out at her like a sword, stopping nearly an inch from her neck before any of them could react. Lilith jumped back in shock. "I've had about enough of your tongue, succubus," said Almagest sternly. "I do not tolerate rudeness in my home. And besides, you have no choice." "ENOUGH" Golden Child declared, a bright aura of cosmic energy emitting from his form - he doesn't strike, nor does he need to in order to make his point - "..you will not threaten us any longer Almagest, we will do as you request - now be done with it already". "Kick his ass Goldie!" Aither declares, fluttering around in her ball of energy. "Be silent! I am not going to lay a single finger on him.. nor is he going to strike us again.. we are ALL going to STOP - your "aid" will be limited to what is necessary.. your betrayal is almost inevitable.. yet we have more pressing matters at hand than this childish display: either tell us how to aid you or get out of our way". Almagest sighed. "Are all heroes these days as rude as you lot? You disappoint me, Golden Child. I hold no intention of betrayal." He stood from his throne, walked down the steps past them, and opened a portal. "I understand your reluctance to ally with a being such as myself. I myself am reluctant to ally with you three. Yet for now, I am putting aside our differences in ethics for a collective interest. Now come; we must collect my grandaughter." With these final words, he stepped through the portal. "I hate him," grumbled Lilith, with her hand over her throat. "Then do not give him the satisfaction of knowing it, lashing out at those you hate drives away those who care - yet delights those who would do you harm.." Golden Child said, following Almagest. "Men in this realm talk too much, I miss Avalon - you angered the King he'd rip your head off.. you guys have a lot to learn about diplomacy.." Aither declared, fluttering after Golden Child. Chapter 3 "C'mon Ruichi," said Nebula, climbing over a chunk of rubble. "Try to keep up!" "Nebula," said Ruichi, "there's a reason that the yellow tape says 'police line: do not cross'." "Really? Why?" asked Nebula. "Because they don't want us crossing!" hissed Ruichi. "Aw, stop being such a worrywart!" said Nebula. "There's nobody even around. Besides, this is for the greater good!" "Greater good?" asked Ruichi. "Those little beasts destroyed all of my flowers! And worse yet, they can't even play tag right!" "I don't get-" "THEY WILL RUE THE DAY THEY CROSSED ME! I WILL HAVE THEIR SOULS!" "Nebula, you're confusing-" "Ooh, lookie at this!" exclaimed Nebula, rushing off and examining the skeleton of a metallic canister. "This stinks," muttered Ruichi. "Oh, it's not so bad," said Nebula. "No really, this place reeks of fungus. Why'd you drag me here, anyway?" "Elementary, dear Ruichi," said Nebula. "I've traced the energy signatures of those little monsters right to this lovely ruin that you see here." "...and?" asked Ruichi. "...and what?" asked Nebula. "That doesn't explain why I have to be here." "Oh- you're here to keep me company! I'd hate to get lonely on such an important mission as this!" Ruichi sighed. Suddenly something rustles in the debris, at first it is a lot like a spider or maybe a rat - then the sound of giggling betrays something more intelligent. Ruichi reached for his scythe; Nebula jumped forward, brandishing a bent metal rod at the sound. "What ho? A foe? Speak, vile creature, lest you taste the wrath of my blade!" "Nebula," said Ruichi, "that's a rusty pipe-" Suddenly the giggling stops and an eerie glow fills the area before a tide of tiny creatures flood out of the shadows - resembling in many ways small Pegacorns but sparking with energy, they move swiftly towards the pair and spread tiny wings. "It's them!" screeched Nebula! "It's them! Get 'em! Enguarde, you little pests!" She leapt forward and began swinging her rod like a sword. "Ack! Nebula! What the heck-?!" began Ruichi, before the creatures swarmed around him like locusts. The creatures swarm around Ruichi and spark wildly, however they are less keen on getting near Nebula - jumping back and forth as they take abnormal care not to make contact with the glowing pink crusader. Amidst the chaos a portal suddenly opens and Aither flies out in her orb state, firing irregular bolts of energy as she yells out "COME AT ME YOU ROTTEN LITTLE FREAKS! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW A *REAL* IMP DOES THINGS!". However in her haste to attack Aither makes a beeline straight for Nebula and eeks "-HEY! LOOK OUT! AAH!" - she flies straight for the Wisp as the swarming creatures scurry out of the aim of both herself and her wild shots. "EEP!" cried Nebula, as Aither rammed headlong into her and the two tumbled to the ground. "Get them off, GET THEM OFF!" shouted Ruichi, swatting helplessly as the malevolent creatures pulled at his hair and clothes. Three of them managed to grab his scythe and began to pull it away, albeit with difficulty. Several Twilight Imps stand on each others shoulders, wobbling as they cackle - taking Ruichi's scythe as they flutter their wings in alarming unity, taking haphazard "flight" as more swarm the area, little bursts of energy showing they are multiplying from one another. Aither buzzes angrily at Nebula, still an orb of mystic energy - the Twilight Imps keeping both her and Nebula at a distance while tossing whatever they can grab at the pair as the portal remains open, revealing Golden Child and the others. "Really?" asked Nebula, ducking beneath a flying brick. "You stinkers can shoot magic, but now you're just...EEP!" She jumped aside as a slab of rubble with the letters "ISDF" crashed into the ground where she was only a moment earlier. Almagest drifted upwards, snatching Ruichi's scythe from the imps and engulfing them in a flame of white, magical energy. After burning away the imps heckling Ruichi, he tossed the scythe at his feet. "I think you dropped this, kid," he said, before getting started on the rest of the rabble. Ruichi, grunting in annoyance, took his weapon and joined the fray. The remaining Twilight Imps react to this by spreading their wings and soaring out of the area, chittering angrily - one stays long enough to flip the group off. "How...detestable," said Almagest. His eyes flashed; a magical construct of energy formed, shaped like a hand. It returned the gesture, flicking the imp with the offending finger. Aither gets up and sets loose a string of curses that would make Marines blush, transforming into a ball of energy as she flew after the imps - only to be caught in a golden orb as the Golden Child held her back. "Enough - we need to talk with Nebula.. if we allow ourselves to be distracted now we risk losing everything". "Hey, Lily!" exclaimed Nebula, heading over to Lilith. "You here to help me take out these little pests?" "Actually, yes," said Lilith. "These creatures are spreading across time and space, you will aid us in stopping their madness - however to do so we need to find the source of their infestation.. tell me, Nebula, when you first set sights on these creatures.. did you see one escape?" Golden Child notes, keeping Aither in the golden orb as she sparks angrily and sets loose another torrent of curses. "Yeah...um, maybe," said Nebula. "I don't remember too good..." "As I feared.. from a single spark a fire can spread.." Golden Child thinks, finally releasing Aither - who crashes to the ground like an angry hornet and transforms into her more humanoid form. "Damn it Goldie! The monsters are getting away!" Aither snaps. "We will do no good going after them now, we came for Nebula.. we must inform her why.. then we can seek the origins of our foes.." Golden Child replies. Almagest started forward, but found his path barred by Ruichi, who moved between him and Nebula, holding out his scythe. "Your scent is off," growled Ruichi. "What are you?" Almagest sighed. "Really now, it always seems to be this way- I'm not bad. I have simply come to help my grandaughter- is that truly so base?" "What?" asked Nebula. "Who are you?" "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Nebula. I am Almagest. If you know your history, then-" "Wow, you must be OLD!" exclaimed Nebula, moving around Ruichi. She peered at him closely. "Allow Almagest to pass, Ruichi - yet do not trust him fully.. we need his aid, yet do not be fooled into thinking he is an ally: the term "necessary evil" shall apply to this one.." Golden Child comments. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Aither starts, turning back into a ball of energy and fluttering angrily near Almagest "I know a long, boring speech when I sense one: we don't have time for a Wisp history lesson, we need to find those flying freaks and kick their -". Aither's rant is cut short as she is once again caught in a golden orb, Golden Child sighing slightly "..Aither.. we need Nebula to understand, talking is the only way.. we can't send her into battle blind..". "For the sake of time, I will keep it short, don't fret," said Almagest, turning to Nebula. "Yes, I am your distant ancestor. An ancient power flows within my being that you yourself have inherited." "Really? Cool? What is it?" asked Nebula. Almagest waved his hand; a crystal goblet appeared, filled with red wine. He waved his hand once more and it changed into a boquet of flowers, and then a golden scepter. "The power to imagine anything you'd like, and make it real with your magic power." "I can do that?!" exclaimed Nebula. She held out her hand. Nothing happened. "Aw," she grumbled. "I wanted a kitten..." "Sentient life is beyond even I- besides, I must unlock this power within you first." Aither rolls her eyes "..fascinating.. now can we please get on with destroying these imps so I can find out who or what made them and smash their faces in?". "Vengeance is never the answer, Aither - it is quite possible these creatures were designed to benefit the world but somehow went -" Golden Child began, only to go silent as he sensed something. "Goldie?" Aither blinked only to sense something too. Ruichi sniffed at the air and drew his scythe, looking around - as if the group were being watched from all sides. Almagest grinned, wolf-like. "It's rude to spy on others, you know...come on out, dearie!" "What are you guys-" began Lilith. Suddenly a dark voice echoes from all around as a cloaked figure in red appears, hovering over the group with glowing yellow eyes: "..call me "dearie" again Almagest and even you may one day see why they call me Misery.. I have news for all of you concerning these creatures.. news that you will require if you stand a hope of defeating them..". "Of course, Misery," said Almagest, the wolfish grin not leaving his face. "Who am I to disregard the words of a mighty Absolute?" Misery doesn't even look in Almagest's direction as she notes "..spare me your drivel and listen, one of my rogue aspects is responsible for the corruption of these so-called Twilight Imps.. you may know the rogue well and although I find the misery these beings spread across the multiverse amusing I grow tired of their inability to be controlled..". "One of your aspects?" asked Almagest. "You really ought to take better care of your things, dea- er, I mean, Misery." "We don't have time for this!" said Lilith. She turned to Misery. "If you know something, just tell us already!" "I wouldn't be so smug, Almagest - you have difficulty controlling your own.." Golden Child notes, turning to Misery "..as for you, what is this "rogue" and why would you come to us?". "Probably something to do with the fact we're wasting our time with Mr. Dead-Wisp-God and his granddaughter when we should be out there kicking butt.." Aither snaps. "You are all fools who talk too much about petty individual ideals, allowing the true enemy to gather more power: These creatures are being controlled by the vermin known as Worry, it is no longer a part of me.. it has its own will and seems to be most concerned with causing the destruction of the Wisp Kingdom, so concerned that it sabotaged the original ISDF project to create a sustainable fuel using the Twilight Force.. I found the mortals' plight amusing at first but this obsession ends now.. you shall find Worry, you shall remove the pest and you shall defeat the so-called "army" it is gathering.." Misery notes. "Worry...sounds familiar...who was that again?" asked Nebula. Golden Child sighs a little, rubbing his forehead in frustration before he replies "..the one you call Worry is not known to be much of a threat.. nevertheless, we now know where to strike.. the Wisp Kingdom.. I trust you are finished with Nebula for the time being, Almagest?". "Fine, defeat army - beat Worry.. not hard.." Aither frowns. "I'm just about through, Sparkles," said Almagest. "I will draw this power from her, but time dictates I will be unable to instruct her in it's use." "Then you shall have to either pause time or train her at a later date, I do not care - just bring an end to this travesty before the chaos spreads.. when Worry is defeated you can do whatever you please, so long as it doesn't get in my way.." Misery states, disappearing in a red mist. Almagest chuckled. "Heh. That's Misery for you. I'd tell her to lighten up, but, you know, being ''Misery ''and all..." "We need to deal with this Worry creature.. providing Nebula is willing to help.." Golden Child notes. "I REMEMBER!" blurted Nebula. "That stupid bug did it?! I'll skoosh him for this!" There was a sudden flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. Nebula stood, raising a flyswatter that magically appeared in her hand, brandishing it like a sacred sword. "WORRY! I SHALL REAP MY VENGEANCE UPON THEE! MY WRATH WILL FALL UPON YOU LIKE A THOUSAND FLYSWATTERS!" "Well...that was fast," said Almagest, deadpanning. Category:Co-Op Stories Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Fantasy Category:Storyarcs Category:Comedy Category:Incomplete Stories